The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Aspects of the disclosure relate to devices with NFC technology. NFC technology can establish radio communication between different devices by touching them together or bringing them into close proximity. NFC allows two-way communication. For example, NFC peer-to-peer communication can occur when both devices are powered. Additionally, communication is also possible between an NFC device and an unpowered NFC chip. For example, NFC can involve an initiator and a target, where the initiator generates a radio frequency field that can power a passive target (e.g., tags, key fobs, cards).
NFC technology can facilitate information exchange in secure transactions, such as payment transactions. NFC-enabled electronic devices can be used in contactless payment systems, similar to those currently used in credit cards and electronic ticket smartcards. For example, an NFC-enabled electronic device allows users to store financial accounts in a virtual wallet and then use the NFC-enabled electronic device at terminals that accept such payment methods. NFC-enabled electronic devices can also be used as identification for access control, such as replacing traditional keys for either physical access (e.g., hotel room) or control (e.g., starting a car). NFC can facilitate other types of information (e.g., transferring media between mobile phones, ticketing for venue entrance).
However, the use of some wireless technology is currently limited. Some functions and abilities of an electronic device may depend on selecting between multiple secure elements to complete data transfers for transactions using wireless communication. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for adaptive routing for multiple secure elements may be beneficial.